Assault Rifles
"An assault rifle is a selective fire (selective between semi-automatic, automatic and/or burst fire) rifle that uses an intermediate cartridge and a detachable magazine." : — Description. In Contract Wars, the technical category of assault rifles (ARs) also includes many ultra-compact assault rifles (UCARs), battle rifles (BRs), and designated marksman rifles (DMRs). Other terminologies used to describe various types of weapons in Contract Wars include "carbine" (a short rifle), "rifle" (a full-length rifle), and "bullpup rifle" (a rifle with the action located behind the trigger). Technically, there are 33 assault rifles in Contract Wars, including all of these different subcategories. Standard Assault Rifle (SAR) Note: All standard assault rifles can fire in both the full-auto and semi-auto firing modes. Note: SAR effective distance values: initial = 60-95 meters, final = 120-170 meters. Note: Most SARs have magazine sizes of 30 rounds. However, three have 20 rounds, one has 40 rounds, and one has 50 rounds per magazine. Analysis: The AS VAL Kobra and AS VAL MOD.3 Spec feature built-in, non-detachable silencers. Analysis: The AK-74 is the only SAR which features a double-clip. Analysis: Both the ACR-C and the AK-12 feature extended mags, the former with 40 rounds per magazine and the latter with 50 rounds per magazine. Analysis: The DesertTech MDR features the highest damage of all SARs. However, it only carries 20 rounds per magazine. Analysis: The Gold-Plated AKMS features the overall best effective distance of any SAR, with 90-170 meters. However, it is the heaviest SAR, with 45 mobility points. (The SAR with an initial effective distance of 95 meters is the AKMS, an alternative version of the same weapon.) Analysis: The FN SCAR-L features a final effective distance of only 120 meters, but its initial effective distance is an incredible 90 meters. Hence, it has been classified as a SAR. Analysis: The two lightest SARs are the H&K G36C and the 9A-91. Both weapons possess 75 mobility points. Ultra-Compact Assault Rifle (UCAR) Note: These weapons are similar to mid-range SMGs such as the Magpul PDR-C. Note: All ultra-compact assault rifles can fire in both the full-auto and semi-auto firing modes. Note: UCAR effective distance values: initial = 40-60 meters, final = 80-120 meters. Note: All UCARs have magazine sizes of 30 rounds. Analysis: The SR3M features the highest damage-per-second of any UCAR. However, it has low accuracy and high recoil. Analysis: The H&K 416c, DT MDR-C, and Noveske Diplomat 7.5 are tied as the UCARs with the highest mobility, at 80 points. Analysis: The H&K 416c features the highest accuracy of any UCAR. Analysis: The Noveske Diplomat 7.5 features the fastest reload speed of any UCAR. Battle Rifle and Designated Marksman Rifle (BR/DMR) Note: These weapons are similar to mid-range sniper rifles such as the SVD-S and SVU-AS. Note: Only a few battle rifles and/or designated marksman rifles can fire in both the full-auto and semi-auto firing modes. The rest fire in just the semi-auto firing mode. Note: A huge advantage of BRs and DMRs over classic sniper rifles is that they have cross-hairs when used in the hip-fire mode. Real sniper rifles do not have crosshairs, and therefore, players will find it incredibly difficult to hip-fire with those weapons (this is also known as "no-scoping"). Conversely, players will find it very easy to hip-fire with BRs and DMRs, especially with those that can fire in the full-auto firing mode. Note: BR/DMR effective distance values: initial = 40-150 meters, final = 130-250 meters. Note: Most BRs and DMRs have magazine sizes of 20 rounds. However, two have 10 rounds and one has 30 rounds per magazine. Analysis: The MK14 EBR CQB and H&K 417D are the only weapons in this category which can fire in both the full-auto and semi-auto firing modes. The two weapons also happen to feature remarkably good effective distances of 140-210 meters and 130-220 meters, respectively. Analysis: The highest effective distance values belong to EBR Marksman, with 150-250 meters. The EBR Marksman is variably referred to as the "EBR Sniper" in-game. With such a good effective distance, the EBR Marksman has more effective distance than many actual sniper rifles in-game. The EBR Marksman also deals an incredibly high amount of damage at mid to long-range, though not as high as that of most bolt-action sniper rifles in-game. Analysis: The lowest effective distance values belong to QBU-88, with 40-130 meters. Analysis: The TKPD Storm deals the highest damage-per-shot of any BR/DMR by far, at 170 points. However, it has a slow fire-rate of only 5 points. Furthermore, it only carries 10 rounds per magazine. Analysis: The SKS Carbine has the largest magazine size at 30 rounds per magazine. Special Assault Rifle Note: There is one special assault rifle in the game. It features mechanics distinct from any other weapon in the game. Performance-wise, it fills a similar niche to both SARs and BRs/DMRs. Note: The AN-94 features a unique double-fire mechanic. Trivia * Exactly one-third of all weapons in the game are assault rifles. There are 99 weapons in the game in total and 33 of them are assault rifles. * Assault rifles are the most common weapon in the game. Related Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles